Misty's Visiting The Unknown Dungeon
by JoKeR
Summary: Misty finds the secrets of the Unknown Dungeon, is it all RIPPED up like it is said to be????


Misty's Visiting The Unknown Dungeon

Misty had been walking for some time on the outskirts of the Unknown dungeon for some time now. She had heard of the secrets that were to fortell her for what lay hidden in its dark caverns.

She was discouraged from walking towards it for there was a man there and he stood directly in front of the only known entrance. She thought of just walking casually up to him and walking in without giving him concern, but she didn't know what he would do.

She pulled herself out of the deep river that runs beside the entrance and walked over to him dripping and stood before the entrance looking up to the very top of the hill. The man just stood there not even moving. Then she walked closer and to the left of the man thinking that he would just stay there and let her pass, when he slowly by stepping one foot to his right blocked her path.

Misty looked at him, then behind his shoulder to the gloomy entrance. Then she stepped to her right and started walking for the entrance again.

The man walked a little to his left and barred the entrance again.

He was deliberately blocking her entrance to the caves!

Misty questioned him, "Why are you blocking the caves?"

He looked at her without moving, then he replied in a deep dry voice, "Only the Pokémon Master may pass her M'am."

Misty looked at him with disbelieve. What was she to do.

Then she thought, this man has probably been here for over a long while, he has probably no idea who is the actual Master.

"I am the Pokémon Master," she mustered up as she looked haughtily at him.

He gasped and for the first time he moved to portray his thoughts, he dropped his lower jaw and then slumped his muscular shoulders and then shuffling to the side of the entrance he put his arms out and pointed them palm up to the entrance, "Sorry, I didn't know that such a young beautiful girl would be the barer of such nobilety, you may pass."

Misty held back a giggle and a hop as she thanked the gullible man and walked into the cavern that awaited her.

It was dark inside, but there was a dim light coming from the water at the other side of the entrance. She noticed that there was a ladder beside the water's entrance, but she thought that she would go through the watter first.

She pulled a Pokéball from her belt and threw it down, "Starmie, come out."

A light iluminated from the opening Pokéball and then an enormous Starmie popped out which was the height of Misty on all sides.

"Starmiee miee," bubbles foamed from it's crystal center.

Misty walked over and hopped onto its back, directing it into the water with her outstretched finger, "Starmie, go to the water."

The starmie walked over to the water and plunged in without submerging fully so as not to get Misty wet.

The started off slowly down the river, Misty saw that there was a bend, and by the bend on the land was a small hole in the ceiling with a ladder, but she decided to go through the river before makeing her way over to the ladders.

She turned the bend and was surprised to see numerous ladders on her right side. But, she stayed on the water and continued. Then she found another bend, she followed it to the left and continued only to find more ladders, all going up like the first ones.

She followed the river and came to another bend, this one led left, it would take her back to the entrance, but she did not see any water on the other side of the one she entered so she continued.

The river stopped, and the starmie bumped into the wall as Misty was flung off starmie and onto a narrow peice of land, leading to the right.

She walked back over to the eager starmie and she pulled out the Pokéball and whispered, "Starmie, return."

The Pokéball in her hand opened and a glaring light retracted the water Pokémon.

There was a slight noise heard from the noise and Misty wheeled around quickly to see if anything had emerged from the corridor. Nothing had and she was glad for this.

She started walking down the corridor and around the bend to the right. She was surprised that there were no Pokémon, she was told that they lurked all over in these caverns and that they were the most powerful wild Pokémon in the world.

With this in mind she followed the twisting path slowly and quietly, she then heard a noise behind her making her almost wet her pants. Without turning around, she picked up her feet and ran as fast as possible, not looking back she stumbled on a set of stairs and landed on her face, hard rocks scraping her knees and ripping her jean shorts and yellow t-shirt to tatters.

Misty sat up bleeding from a small cut on her lip. She looked down at her tattered clothes. They would have to suffice.

She heard steps beyond a bend from where she had just been so she stood up quickly and ran away deeper into the cavern.

Then while looking over her shoulder, her foot became stuck in a hole and she tripped, hitting the ground again. This time she pulled her arms close to her and she landed on them, taking the impact.

Misty got up crying and looked through teary eyes saw that she had got her foot caught in a rung of a ladder. Gladly she hobbled up to the ladder and as she go to the summit, she flung her self to the ground and lay down breathing deeply. She looked over at the illuminated hole.

Then a large object obscured the light coming from the the small hole. She leaped to her feet and without thinking bolted through the tunnel she entered. She went blindly from left to right, left to right, and so forth, till she made it to another ladder.

This ladder led down. She looked down the hole and was glad to find no creatures. She grabbed onto the ladder and started climbing down, but before half way down she put her hands and feet on the out side of the ladder and started to slide down it, stopping just as she got to the bottom of the ladder.

Misty looked around at her surroundings. It was made of the same rock as that of the first floor that she had entered, but she was in an enclosed passage, just enough to squeeze a grown man through.

Misty easily walked through the winding corrider till she came upon another hole, this one had a ladder, but it was newer than the rest, almost as if never used before, she looked at it more intently, there was writting on it, "Oh my gosh." She stepped back holding a hand to her mouth. It read 19XX that was over eighty years ago, when this place was first found.

She walked back over to it and climbed down it slower than the other. She didn't want to be startled by any other surprises.

Misty made it to the bottom and looked around, she was on a platform and at the side there was a staircase going down. She ran over to it as quietly as possible. She walked down it and peered both ways, one left, and one right. She took the right.

As she was walking down the corridor she noticed that there was no other place to go.

There was only one winding way to traverse. She finally happened upon a small river.

This lead out into a small body of water. She took out her starmie and rode it out into the water. There she found it easy to see into the mirky water and the land around it.

Then Misty saw a small figure on the oppisite side of the entrance that she used to get into the pond. It looked like a grown man.

She directed starmie over to the island that the man was on and hopped out retracting her Pokémon.

As she called to the man, she stopped short, "Hello, what are you doing down..." She looked on a new sort of Pokémon, it was as tall as eight foot and it had a long thick purple tail that extended form its back. It turned around and she saw that it was like a mouse head, and then she saw tubes coming from the back of his head which were still visible and runing to the back of his neck.

Its fingers were that of frogs, yet they were white and furry like the rest of it. Its legs were large, almost like a kangaroo like Misty had seen in the encyclopedia when she was young.

"Mew?" it muttered.

"What?" Misty walked slowly closer to it, only to be stopped by barred fangs. It looked down on her and then it got an evil gleam in its eye.

Grabbing Misty by the ankles it picked her up. Then to her dismay and against her pleas it pulled.

Feeling the pain in her legs as they were ripped from her made Misty scream and cry, she didn't pass out though. Then after it had ripped the now bleeding limbs from her, it grabbed her arms and then ripped them off.

Misty lay disbelieving as the blood quickly drained from her.

Then the Pokémon grabbed her by her waist and picked her up. It licked the blood from her bloody stumps. Then in disgust it threw her down on her face. Then as she closed her eyes, it jumped on top of her repeatedly till her head popped and grey brain matter was gruesomely spelled on the hard ground.

Then it looked down on its new kill. "What's a matter with her." it asked.

THE END

I hope you liked this senseless violence as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for the time, and remember to tell me what you thought. JoKeR


End file.
